


[Podfic] count your corners, cut the rest

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Free Agency, Future Fic, IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:29:49, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:“Chin up, we’re at the beginning of our careers, we’ll win plenty more games. Together.”“That a promise?”“Pinky promise.”(Or: it’s been a few years.)





	[Podfic] count your corners, cut the rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [count your corners, cut the rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881619) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2DB7CEd)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2CJPw1h)  


#### Reader's Notes:

If I could just solely exist on a diet of free agency angst and future fic, I probably would. Intro and outro music are "What Have I Done" by Anna Ternheim, because it was a song Spotify gave me on a playlist one day and I thought it was sufficiently dramatic and angsty for Mat and Tito. The cover is also.... fairly dramatic, but in my defense I was testing out a new photo editing program and was having fun just throwing more textures on. Thanks to Lotts for the blanket permission and continually writing stuff that makes me want to pick up my mic. Thanks as always to paraka for the hosting! FYI, the podfic ends at 1:25:15, but I decided to read the author's notes, so stay tuned if you're interested in those (and also in my "half reading/half normal person" voice).


End file.
